Et si seulement si
by Loecho
Summary: Comment gérer son deuil après la mort de Ace ...


**Petit One shot qui date d'il y a déjà deux ans voir plus mais que je met là tant qu'à faire ! Pas au meilleur de la forme donc. Malgré tout hésitez pas à lâcher vos impressions. Bisous, je vous aime**.

* * *

Toc toc toc ...Koala aimait bien le bruit de ses talons sur le pavé. Mais elle avait mieux à faire que de s'en amuser pour l'instant. Elle tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle et ses yeux s'éclairèrent.  
-Ah ! Te voilà !  
-J'y crois pas ...comment tu fais ? Tu as un radar détecteur de Sabo ?  
-Héhé peut être bien.

Il s'était juché sur une caisse, le visage dans les mains. Leste, elle vint s'assoir à ses cotés et lui prit la main.  
-Je te retrouve toujours petit blond.  
-Je le sais bien ...

Il n'avait plus cette façade qu'il affichai tout à l'heure, ce regard conquérant et joyeux que tout le monde lui connaissait. Son chapeau posé à coté de lui, il regardait le mur décrépit avec au fond des yeux une sombre détresse. Elle lui sourit et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.  
-Haha il va falloir te raser toi ! C'est râpeux ça !

Il n'esquissa même pas un sourire. A la place il regarda sa main droite, celle qu'elle n'avait pas pris, et dont il avait enlevé le gant. Il fronça les sourcils et une petite flamme apparu soudain. Il sursauta comme un enfant et tomba, lâchant son amie et faisant basculer la caisse.  
-Sabo !

Elle descendit et se précipita à ses cotés tandis qu'il se relevait. Vacillant, il faillit de nouveau finir à terre mais elle passa une main dans son dos et une sur son torse, le détaillant d'un air inquiet.  
-Tu ne nous ferais pas une allergie au Mera Mera No Mi tout de même ?  
-Si seulement je pouvais ...

L'air apeuré et dégouté, il fixait sa main. Visiblement il avait envie de vomir. Ça se voyait tellement qu'elle sentait presque la bile sur sa bouche à sa place. Elle le força à se rassoir et passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds. Ils étaient trempés, trempés de sueur froide. Ses doigts descendirent sur les temps du jeune homme et tracèrent la courbe de sa mâchoire, tremblante.  
-Tu n'avais pas le choix Sabo. Ne te reproche rien.  
-Si ...si seulement j'avais pu ...

Le sourire de la révolutionnaire se fit plus tendre.  
-Avec des "si" on peut mettre Alabasta en bouteille. Ça n'aurait rien changé tu le sais bien.  
-Non je n'en sais rien ! Et si seulement j'avais pu le revoir une seule fois ...si seulement si ...

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, le regardant, le détaillant cet homme assez important pour que tout le monde oublie qu'il n'était qu'un être humain. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa paupière fermée, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.  
-Sabo ...tu n'étais qu'une fourmi dans l'océan.  
-Les fourmis aussi savent aimer.  
-Tu ne te souvenais plus de lui.  
-J'aurais du. J'aurais du y aller quand même.  
-Y aller pour quoi ? Pour qui ?! Tu n'es pas responsable de ton amnésie ! Et tu n'aurais rien pu faire ...pire ! Tu aurais pu mourir !Tu crois que c'est ce que ton frère aurait voulu ? Que tu te tues en allant le sauver ?  
-Il croyait que j'étais mort ! Il est mort en croyant ça !

Il recula et repoussa la jeune femme.  
-J'ai vraiment cru que Luffy allait me tabasser. Comment ...comment puis-je le regarder en face après ça ! Toutes ces années ils m'ont cru décédé, et je ne me souvenais même pas d'eux ! Ils croyaient que j'étais mort, ils vivaient avec cette idée gravée dans la peau. C'est ...horrible ...juste horrible ! Et moi … en partant de l'île à dix ans, moi j'étais persuadé qu'on se reverrait tous trois un jour, grâce à ce lien incassable de la fraternité mais ASL ne se réunira plus jamais, jamais ...J'aurai voulu le revoir lui aussi, lui dire ..."je suis là" ...

Il s'appuya contre le mur, se mordit la lèvre puis inspira et prononça son nom comme un gémissement, comme s'il implorait pardon mais aussi avec une extrême tendresse, une intonation particulière:  
-Ace ...

Elle resta un peu en retrait, certaines douleurs sont comme certains grands amours, personnelles, intimes.  
-Et maintenant j'ai son fruit ...

Elle s'en doutait. Ce sourire de victoire qu'il avait eu était bien trop étrange pour être vrai.  
-Sabo ...  
-C'est ...je ...  
-Tu n'avais pas le choix. Quelqu'un de malintentionné l'aurait mangé. Tu sais très bien que ce fruit très puissant a risqué mille fois de tomber entre de mauvaises mains. C'est la meilleure chose qu'il puisse arriver que tu l'ai.  
-Non ...non il aurait du revenir à un ami de Luffy ou je ne sais pas à qui mais pas à moi !

Elle soupira:  
-Sabo ...  
-Je lui vole complètement son identité là ! Comment va-t-on m'appeler à présent ? Hiken No Sabo ?

Il eut un rire dépité.  
-C'est nul. Ace était fait pour le feu, il était le feu même. Son caractère l'incarnait à la perfection. Moi non. C'est comme si ...je lui volai une partie de lui.  
-Quiconque autre aurait eu ce fruit en aurait fait autant.  
-Non ! Non rien à voir puisque je suis son frère ...laisse tomber. Je me sens ...tellement seul ! Et si Luffy ne me pardonnait jamais ? Je n'étais pas là pour Ace et pas là pour lui, mes frères ...peut être croit-il que je n'en ai rien à faire.

Elle savait plus que quiconque à quel point c'était faux. S'il y avait quelqu'un aimant les deux bruns c'était bien Sabo. Depuis qu'il se remémorait tout, il ne cessai d'en parler, d'y penser. Dans chaque action de sa vie, à chacun de ses souffles, ils étaient gravés en lui, il les aimait plus que tout à un point tel qu'elle en était parfois jalouse. Il passa une main sur son visage, respirant par saccades.  
-Hé, Sabo tu ne vas pas me faire une crise d'asthme hein ?  
-Luffy a tellement grandit ...

Il ne l'écoutait plus.  
-J'espère seulement qu'il a encore un peu d'affection pour moi ...quant à Ace et moi ...

Il se laissa glisser dos au mur, les yeux fermés, jusqu'au sol.  
-L'un de nous existera toujours dans l'ombre de l'autre, je ne sais lequel. Ce feu qui constitue à présent mon corps sera ma chaine, ma punition ... Mais surtout ...

Il regarda à nouveau sa main, à nouveau une flamme apparu et elle aperçu le début de ce dont elle se doutait et redoutai. Elle avait compris, depuis le début, ce qui l'avait réellement poussé à manger ce fruit. A présent, ses épaules se soulevaient tremblantes, il commençai à hoqueter, ses mains serraient compulsivement le tissu de son pantalon, sa bouche se déformait peu à peu en une grimace atroce, son nez commençait à couler et une première larme s'écrasa sur sa joue, lourde. Il bredouilla:  
-Alors ...i-il est ...vraim-ent mort ...?  
-Oui, murmura-t-elle.  
-Il ne reviendra plus jamais, jamais, jamais ?  
-Non.

Alors le cri qu'il retenait au fond de lui depuis si longtemps s'échappa en même temps qu'une cascade de larmes, les yeux rouges, tout son corps tremblant. Il suffoquait, incapable de s'arrêter.  
-Je le savais, murmura-t-elle.

Évidemment, s'il avait décidé de manger ce foutu fruit c'était pour avoir une preuve. Ace mort ? Impossible. Il fallait qu'il vérifie, qu'il éprouve par lui même. Si le feu coulait bien dans ses veines alors oui, Ace était vraiment passé à trépas. Mais il espérait tellement, elle le savait, que ce soit un autre fruit, n'importe lequel, pour continuer à croire que le brun était toujours là et qu'il réapparaîtrait, tout comme lui l'avait fait, plus tard. A présent que le Mera Mera No Mi avait révélé la vérité, Sabo ne pouvait plus faire semblant, il ne pouvait plus se mentir, et sa peine n'avait d'égal. Alors tout doucement elle s'accroupit devant lui et lui prit les mains. Elle lui enleva son deuxième gant et l'embrassa avec tendresse au creux de sa paume, là ou la peau est tendre et douce.  
-Ma mère disait souvent que devant la mort ou l'amour nous redevenons des enfants. Ne t'en fais pas Sabo, Luffy t'aime. Tu es son grand frère. Et un jour tu reverras Ace mais je ferais tout pour que ce soit dans très longtemps.

Elle tendit les bras et il se blottit dedans. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces tentant de lui transmettre un peu de chaleur.  
-Je t'aime moi aussi. Ça va aller.

L'acceptation viendrait après, pour l'instant il fallait qu'il fasse son deuil. Il pleura longtemps, agrippé à elle comme à la dernière corde qui le maintenait. Elle savait que même si tout le monde était contre lui elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais, jamais, portée par cet amour simple mais grandiose qui les unissait. Oui c'est ce à quoi elle pensait tandis que le cœur de Sabo hurlait comme tous les cœurs qui hurlent dans le silence sans qu'on les entende jamais.


End file.
